I Loved Her First
by Elinor Gaunt
Summary: Jack/Jenny songfic. The Doctor muses on upcoming nuptials.


He couldn't believe it had happened. He had found Jenny again, only to find that she had found a new man. Someone to take his place. A fiancé. And what's more it was Jack.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

They were in the Hub now. Jack was dancing with his Jenny. Whirling her around, spinning her, dipping her, but never once dropping her. Their eyes saw nothing else just each other. She did not see his father and neither did he. He was invisible to them now. They had each other. He was the third wheel for a change. He had been surprised to find that Jenny was the one to stop Jack's eyes straying. He had not looked at anyone else since the Doctor and his daughter had popped in for a visit. Something had bloomed between them. Before he knew it Jack was standing in front of him asking for his permission to marry his daughter. How could the Doctor say no? He had watched them, oh, he had watched them. He knew Jack well enough to make sure he kept a constant eye on them. But there had been no straying, no wandering eyes, just a never-ceasing gaze on his daughter and an ever-supporting arm around her shoulder.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so_

I used to be the one who provided her that protection, now it seems I must hand it to you. I remember having to do that with Susan and her mother and I feel the same pain again. I was robbed of so much of Jenny by that machine. Never got to see her grow up and have those special fatherly times, before the dreaded 'husband' arrives. I remember when she told me that no other man could beat her daddy. I remember the grin on her face as she said that. I'd just saved another planet from another genocide and she ran up to me and told her that. Like a fool, I believed this time it could be true. But then you came along with your immortality, looks and charm. Oh well, at least she has taste.

_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

I am careful to watch him. She sees and laughs. Over-protective she calls me. I know you though. I've seen you charm your way into so many being's affections. When I allow myself to look at you two, without my fatherly distrust, I can see that this time it is different. The flirting was different this time. Subtler, less outgoing, more nervous. Like something more important was at stake this time. But if I am wrong, he will never be rid of me. I will chase him around the universe if he is not careful with her. I believe he knows this though. I've seen the fear in his eyes. It can't be easy dating the Doctor's daughter.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

No, I will let it go ahead. I will walk her down the aisle. I gave you my permission. As I always tell myself, life carries on. I've lived through enough heartbreak. I can live through my daughter's wedding.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

I remember her walking out of the machine. The shock as I felt another Time Lady enter the world. Her self-confidence. That smile. My smile. Cheeky, full of life, full of love. And she had my gift of saying those killer lines. The ones that you can just imagine quoting. Her first words "Hello Dad". More coherent than most first words. I believe mine was "bananananas". According to my mother it took me year to just say bananas. My mother. My family. No, that's in the past. I have a new family now. A daughter. A future son-in-law. He better be up to it.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_

When she found her way back to me, I would always tuck her in at night. She found this funny. "Dad, I'm old enough to put myself to bed." I would always joke back saying she was only a few months old. She asked so many questions at first. And that's when she asked them, as I tucked her in. Her bedtime stories were stories of my past; my companions, my enemies, but most of all Gallifrey. I told her of Gallifrey. Its red sky, its silver leaves, and its death. The death was kept for waking hours and only when she pushed me. I did not want to burden her with the knowledge, but she wanted it and together we shared the pain. I told her my old fairy stories, all of them except the Toclafane. Some wounds are still too raw. Her favourite stories were mine though. I was her hero.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

I remember your face, when she came out of her TARDIS. You checking her out so obviously. Then my introduction and you looked away quickly. You understood she was forbidden fruit. But that didn't stop her. She followed you everywhere. Forced you to register her. And you enjoyed being the quarry for once instead of the hunter. I knew though from that first moment, you were destined for each other. I saw something new in your eyes and hers. I recognised it too. I knew that look. Had given it and received it in my turn. The look of love.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

I always wanted her to meet a prince. Someone to sweep her off her feet, to give her the love she deserved. I never expected it to be you. But then I'm only a stupid old man, what would I know. The age weighs heavily on me now, when I see you two there looking so young. I may look young, but I feel so old now. So old. But you're her prince, her hero now. Deep down, I can see how right you are for each other. The mixture of pacifism and aggression. The style, the looks, the charm. You're the perfect couple. Who am I to stand in your way?

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

I wonder what the future holds for you now. I've seen the Face of Boe, but where was my Jenny? What happens to her? But for now, I will deal in the near future. Children will come, but not until he gets her up the aisle. I made sure he understood that. He respected my wish. I'd know if he hadn't. That showed me how serious he was. Captain Jack Harkness, sex-free. He must love her. But the children will come and one day Jack may be in my position, watching his little girl fall in love and leave him.

I walk over to the couple slowly. "May I cut in?" I ask, causing Jack to jump a little. Jenny just smiles. Jack recovers quickly, "Of course." I move in but Jack has more to say first. He pulls me out of Jenny's earshot.

"Doctor, I just want you to understand that I will never harm Jenny in any way and I promise to look after her. Also, I understand that you will always be her first love and I will never try to come between you. She'll still be your little girl."

I am touched, I'll admit it. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me."

"It's fine. Now why don't you go over there and go dance with your daughter?" he replied. I turned away towards Jenny, who was patiently waiting in the centre of the Hub.

"Hey Doc!" cried Jack from behind, "I'd stop the tucking in though once we're married. I wouldn't want to leave you with any mental scarring!"

I pause. Turning around, I see Jack suddenly look very frightened. He fears he has overstepped the line. Then I start to laugh and suddenly we're all laughing together. Me, my daughter and my future son-in-law. One big happy family.


End file.
